Monopoly
by Shorttie
Summary: Because with Aria and Ezra, playing Monopoly leads to an argument, and an argument leads to something else. Ezria fluff. One Shot


**A/N: Hi guys, long time no see! I'm currently working on an Ezria story but I want to make sure I have a couple of chapters complete before I upload the first one so that updates don't take ages. In the mean time, this is just a short One Shot of Ezria fluff because I've really missed writing and uploading. Enjoy!**

"Okay, okay, your go!" Aria exclaimed excitedly. She tossed the dice across the board into Ezra's waiting hands.

"Breathe, Aria," He chuckled. "You know, never in my life have I seen someone get as excited to play Monopoly as you, every single time." He dragged out the last three words, emphasising each one.

"You don't understand," Aria chastised him. "It's _Monopoly_, only my favourite game in _the whole world_."

"But we've played it six times in the last month!" Ezra protested.

"And it's different every single time!" Aria sighed happily. "That's the beauty of the game."

"But it - " Ezra tried to argue but was cut off by his over-excited girlfriend.

"Just roll the dice, Mr Fitz."

"Fine, okay." He help up his hands in surrender and proceeded to roll the dice across the coffee table.

Both pairs of eyes followed the dice as it travelled across the small space, spun in four circles on its corner and finally stood still to reveal five spots.

"Five!" They chorused in unison.

"Excellent." Ezra said. He picked up the tiny silver top-hat and moved it five spaces, out of the green zone and into the blue. "I'll buy it."

Aria stared at him incredulously, her lips slightly parted and her eyebrows raised into perfect arches.

He stared back, the picture of innocence.

"What are you doing?" The feisty brunette asked through gritted teeth.

"What ever do you mean?" Ezra asked in mock innocence. "I'd just said I'd like to buy it."

"You _know_ that Mayfair and Park Lane are mine."

"Well it doesn't look like it. You haven't bought either of them so at the minute, both are available, but if you don't mind, I'd like to buy Mayfair now please." He started to count out the correct money.

"I haven't bought them yet because I don't have the money yet," She stated bluntly.

"Oh well, better luck next time!" Ezra smiled cheerily, knowing full well that he was winding his girlfriend up and enjoying every moment of it. He fully understood that no matter whom she was with, every time Aria played Monopoly she bought Mayfair and Park Lane, to the point where she believed that she had some sort of claim to the blue area on the board. Up until this point he had never challenged it, but having already good-naturedly put up with six games in three weeks, he figured it was time to have some fun.

"I always get Mayfair and Park Lane," Aria stated again, her anger constricting to her ability to come up with a more complex sentence.

"Show me where in the rules it states 'Aria Montgomery shall always purchase Mayfair and Park Lane'."

"It's not funny, Ezra. Don't buy it," She warned.

He placed the money in the bank and lifted the card for Mayfair, all the while watching his seething girlfriend out of the corner of his twinkling eyes. Then he collected the dice and held it out to Aria. "Your turn, Sweets."

She stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Do you want me to roll it for you?" He joked. "Come on, it's your go."

Wordlessly, she got off the floor and strutted over to the bed, where she flung herself down and lay facing the wall. Ezra struggled to fight back laughter at his normally mature girlfriend's behaviour.

"Will I go on ahead then?" Ezra called across the room, feigning confusion. "If you're not careful, I'll get Park Lane as well."

His response was loud silence.

Sighing internally, Ezra pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the bed.

"Aria," He called softly in a sing-song voice. "Aria."

Again, there was no response.

"Come on, don't be like this. I was only joking," he apologized.

Aria's reaction was to turn onto her stomach to lie with her face buried in the pillow, her glossy brunette waves splayed around her.

"I guess I could let you buy it off me."

The silence that greeted Ezra told him that his attempts at humour weren't appreciated.

He leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear. "I solemnly promise never to buy Mayfair or Park Lane ever again." His breath tickled her neck.

At the lack of response, Ezra decided to take drastic measures. He placed one knee on either side of Aria's waist and began to tickle her shoulders.

Aria tried to stay strong, but caved.

"No! No!" She gasped through fits of high pitched giggles. "Nooo!" She squirmed round until she was lying on her back, staring up at Ezra. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

"Forgive me!," Ezra cried theatrically, "Or I will have no choice but to carry on this torture."

Aria shook her head ferociously, and her peals of laughter ricocheted around the room.

"I forgive you!" Aria exclaimed. "Just please, stop!"

Ezra gave in with a laugh and flopped down onto his side, pulling Aria round to face him as her hysterics subsided. They lay inches apart, Ezra's left hand resting on her hip, and his deep blue orbs stared into her hazel ones.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"I just told you that you were," She retorted.

"But did you mean it?" He probed. "Or were you just saying it to get me to stop?"

She looked intently into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Ezra, I forgive you."

"Thank you," He whispered. He leaned in slowly, gazing unfalteringly into the hazel pools before him, until their lips met. They moved slowly, gently, at first, and gradually the kiss deepened. Her lips parted under his commanded and his tongue entered. A deep moan escaped Aria, and Ezra smiled into the kiss in response. His fingers locked in her brunette tresses and she cupped his face gently in her right hand. They moved back and forth in unison, legs intertwining, whispering sweet nothings in the other's ear. Hands roamed; his floating up and down her back, to her thigh, to her hip, hers wandering from his face to his hair to his waist. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you so much," She whispered, her eyes shining like the sun.

"I love you too," He responded, and they leaned in once more…


End file.
